Toriel
"Eu sou Toriel, uma Guardiã das Ruínas" - Toriel se apresentando Toriel (/ ˈ para.ɹiː.ɛl/ , TOR-ee-el) é o segundo jogo encontrado em Undertale . Ela salva o protagonista de Flowey , e a orientação das Ruínas , guiando até sua nova casa. Aparência Toriel tem uma aparência muito parecida com o Asgore e o Asriel, com um pouco de uma cabra, com as orelhas caídas e chifres curtos. As suas presas são verdadeiras e os seus olhos são vermelhos. Toriel veste uma túnica azul que possui um Runa Delta no centro. Personalidade A mãe é uma mãe, ela é preocupada com tudo e todos os seus melhores para agradar ao próximo. Toriel aparenta ser também muito sociável e engraçada, mas também é um pouco auto-confiante e muito temperamental. Ela já aprecia livros e culinária. Toriel é um tipo de monstro materno que é importante para o protagonista e seu bem-estar. A última análise, uma figura materna, tem um lado mais difícil de sua personalidade, como visto em sua tentativa de manter o protagonista nas ruínas, e sua jornada ao frio de Asgore. Ela também tem um lado brincalhão e adora trocadilhos e piadas ruínas; Ela também gosta de cozinhar. As suas carateres como caracóis são essenciais, e a sua comida é uma torta de caracol. Também é conhecida por assar a torta de Caramelo-Canela. Toriel foiecida pelo cérebro do trono quando ela era rainha, mesmo declarando o desejo de ser uma professora. No momento em que a protagonista chega a sua casa, ela afirma que já preparou um currículo para a sua educação. Nos créditos do jogo, ela é mostrada ao lado de fora de uma escola, e em certas terminações do fim neutro, ela faz seu próprio país. História Antes dos acontecimentos de Undertale , ela foi casada com o Rei Asgore e teve um filho, Asriel . Quando o primeiro humano não caiu, ela adotou como seu filho. As mortes causadas por dois filhos são as mesmas para declarar guerra contra a humanidade, e como resultado, separar as queixas, cessar seu trono, e retirar-se para as ruínas. Entre o tempo que o protagonista entrou no país, que foram selecionados por ser assassinados e suas almas sendo colhidas por Asgore. Rota Neutra No início do jogo, Toriel salva o protagonista de Flowey, curando todo o dano feito pela flor assassina. Depois de apresentar, ela orienta-los através dos primeiros quartos das ruínas. Ela incentiva o protagonista a lidar com os encontros, conversando com eles, ao contrário de agir violentamente. Ela é o protagonista de um celular para manter contato com os outros, como ela precisa para executar alguns recados sobre as Ruínas. Ela está a caminho para ficar onde estão. Ela chama o protagonista frequentemente como protagonista através das ruínas, e está sempre pronta a chamá-la de novo quando ela encontra o protagonista na entrada da sua casa. através das Ruínas.]] Ela introduziu o protagonista para o quarto e os planos para a instalação e manutenção das Ruínas. Após o protagonista de um jogo sobre a casa ou sobre ela como ruínas, o Toriel sai da sua poltrona e é seguido pelo protagonista. Como ela vai mais longe em direção a saída, ela tem mais a ver com a saída e impedimento de sair, como todos os outros seres humanos que sairam das ruínas e foram chamados mortos. No final das Ruínas, Torila para o protagonista de um que seja preciso forte para sobreviver. Ela pode ser morto ou ser poupada; se salvo, Toriel permite sair do protagonista, mas não para voltar. Sans the protagoning during his encontro, that and the content have been lost by the moment, collage on your love of piadas and trocadilhos. Noise sabe the name or face to another, como eles se comunicam através do portal que bloqueia as Ruínas. Sans também diz that Toriel to the mission them in the human resources. Ele observa that is not lost for this promise, the protagonity serial "died before same de sabre". Verdadeira Rota Pacífica Por que o protagonista e o protagonista se preparam para lutar, interrompendo-o com a sua magia de fogo, assim como ela faz com o Flowey no início do jogo. Ela explica o motivo da sua chegada por ter uma percepção de que os protagonistas teriam que tirar uma vida para sair, e que ela também pode evitar a ocorrência do início. Como os protagonistas se aproximam, ela se apresenta para eles e reconhece a voz de Sans imediatamente. Ela, o protagonista, that would talk of the last carrier with their friends, they will they have a life. Flowey em seguida, aparece. Tendo absorvido como almas humanas, ele agarra Toriel os outros com videiras. Quando o fluxo é o protagonista, o primeiro monstro de um interferente, usando sua magia de fogo para bloquear como balas de Flowey. Sua alma, Continue com todos os outros monstros, é absorvida pelo Flowey, permitindo que ele se torneasse Asriel. Durante uma batalha do protagonista com Asriel, Toriel aparece como uma das almas perdidas. Epílogo Após a luta contra o sucesso, ela recebe o nome do protagonista, Frisk. Ela é que eles são mais livres para percorrer o Metro para falar mais de seus amigos. Enquanto isso, atualizo o telefone de Toriel, permitindo-lhe enviar mensagens de texto. Frisk deixa o solo com o Toriel e seus outros amigos. How other others deixam de lado as suas vidas na superfície, Toriel pergunta para Frisk o que fazer agora. Se Frisk decide ficar com o Toriel, ela é que não há mais as pessoas envolvidas e que o melhor é que eles decidem se tornar como ruínas. Ela, então, promete um tratamento de saúde durante o tempo que precisam. Como nas ruínas, Toriel toma uma mão de Frisco e andam fora da tela junto. Após os créditos, o Toriel traz uma fatia de torta do quarto de Frisk. Se Frisk diz that they "have my places for ir", Toriel says that vai vai ver mais tarde. Após os créditos, Frisk e seus amigos são mostrados juntos em uma fotografia. Na sequência de créditos, Torcida e monstruosa para uma escola que abre. A porta da escola tem uma Runa Delta, que representa os monstros presos no subsolo. Curiosidades * O Nome Toriel deriva da Palavra "Tutorial", afinal um Personagem idade Como tutora de Frisk Ao Longo fazer Início do Jogo, ensinando Varias Coisas. * Se chamar a criança de "Toriel", aparece uma mensagem dizendo "Eu não posso permitir". * Depois de se separar de Asgore, Toriel cuida de todos os homens maduros de Undertale, até que eles fugirem de sua casa. * Assim como o Aspirador, ela também pode ser capaz de se lembrar de outras linhas do tempo, quando ela está pressentindo o jogador preferir canela ou caramelo, de acordo com a linha temporal passada. * Se matar e voltar ao ponto de salvamento , ao sair das ruínas. Além disso, que os poderes da criança é maior que os dele Galeria TorielSeguindo.gif cs: Toriel Dreemurová de: Toriel pt: Toriel es: Toriel fi: Toriel fr: Toriel it: Toriel ja: Toriel pl: Toriel ru: Ториэль tr: Toriel reino unido: Торіель zh: Toriel Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Família Dreemurr Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Moradores das Ruínas